Remaking Destiny
by Lady Laran
Summary: Lily and James weren't as blind as most people might have thought and made plans for their only son and heir. This is their story and his.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - So I was discussing an ongoing story that a friend was writing when this plot wombat spawned on me. I've had to do a lot of tearing through the Harry Potter Lexicon to ensure correctness in regards to dates, people, and lineage. To the people who have updated and kept up with that site, thank you so very much! As an afterthought, after going through things in regards to family trees and whatnot, all I can say is no wonder some of them were utterly mad! The amount of inbreeding that went on was absolutely mind boggling.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, and all I own is the plot wombat that has spawned this tale. I make no money from this at all.

Chapter One - The First Mistake

When the elderly form of the wizard disappeared, green eyes hardened as they watched the man disparate from view. The owner of the emerald orbs was very much displeased with what she had heard and sensed from the visitor that had just departed. The words the old man had spoken replayed themselves in her mind, distracting her until the voice of her husband finally broke into her thoughts.

"Lily?"

She turned slightly to face him, looking both angry and worried. From the expression on her soul mate's face, it was obvious that James was feeling the same as she was. In a way, it helped to ease the knot of heated emotions that had coiled in her belly.

"What is it, James?"

"I really want to hear your thoughts on what Dumbledore had to tell us," the Potter lord told his wife.

"I think it's a load of shite," she answered, turning to face her spouse fully. "Divination is a wooly subject to begin with, and what little of the prophecy he shared with us seems more self fulfilling than anything else."

"It's almost as if he's hoping to drag us out of neutrality and into the war because of Harry's possible destiny," James shared, agreeing with his wife. "My father often warned me about the man, and I'm starting to agree with him. I don't like the look in the old man's eyes when he saw Harry."

"Neither did I," the red head said, thinking on things. "James, we need to set up a way to keep Harry out of his clutches should anything happen to us. There's too much that could be left open to his manipulations if we're out of the picture."

"With his position and contacts in the Ministry, the old man could easily put our wills into lockdown if Voldemort did come after us and successfully kill us. Right now, the man has no reason to come looking for us but that can easily change if he hears of that prophecy."

Lily got up and started pacing, trying to work out a viable plan to keep their child safe should the unthinkable happen. She put her worries and anger to one side, forcing herself to think logically.

"We need to make sure that Harry goes to where we want him to go and not where Dumbledore thinks will keep him humble and malleable," she said to her husband as she kept moving about the parlor. "A place where he'll be protected and kept away from Dumbledore until he's strong enough to withstand any manipulation."

"Someplace where he'll be trained to take up the mantel of Lord Potter and fit into society," James agreed, looking thoughtful as he pondered the problem. "Love, do you think he'll send Harry to your sister?"

The witch stopped for a moment, fighting the urge to throw something when she realized what her husband was thinking. Given what she had admitted to in front of the headmaster when speaking to her friends, it was a thought that horrified her.

"It's more than likely. Vernon would do all he could to squash the magic out of Harry. Petunia doesn't stand up to him most of the time," she said, frowning. "They wouldn't tell him about magic and so when his letter came, he'd be grateful to Dumbledore for getting him out of that mess. That would leave him exposed and vulnerable to the old man, and he'd never realize that this was a set up."

James got up, running fingers through his wild hair for a moment, before turning to head out of the room. There was a look of determination on his face.

"James, where are you going?"

"I know where to send Harry. I love my friends, don't get me wrong, but they're too close to Dumbledore's manipulations to be a full guardian to him. Add to that, Sirius is great as an uncle but doesn't really have father potential. I'll be back in a short while," he said, kissing her cheek before heading out.

Lily watched him go, pleased that he'd found a possible sanctuary and guardian for their son. Knowing her husband as well as she did, the red head was certain that his choice would be a formidable one indeed. There was simply no way they'd let their little boy go into Dumbledore's hands.

When Petunia Dursley opened her door to retrieve the milk, she was taken by surprise at first to see the bundled form of her nephew laying on her doorstep. The surprise was taken over by concern at first, realizing the child would be cold for being out in such temperatures all night. She found the letter after picking him up, reading it as she stepped into the house to try to see to the boy's comfort. That was when surprise gave way to two distinct emotions: sorrow and anger.

The blond haired woman gently set the child on the couch, rubbing her face with her hand as she sat down as well. Her eyes filled with tears for a moment as she contemplated the news she'd been given.

Lily was dead.

The words formed a deep crack in her heart as she realized her bright little sister was never coming back. Despite her envy at not being able to use magic, Petunia had been pleased when Lily had found a way for them to keep in contact in such a way as to keep Vernon out of it. Her husband was very much against magic, considering it to be unnatural, and as long as Petunia visited her sister outside of the home and never mentioned Lily, he was fine with the two meeting up at times.

It was the memory of her last meeting with her sister that pushed the sorrow to the side, allowing the anger and determination to flow through her. The woman rose, going to the kitchen and pulling out the letter that Lily had given her.

"Dolly," she called out, following her sister's instructions to her.

Within less than a second, a female house elf, clad in a miniature maid's uniform with a crest embroidered on the white apron appeared.

"You summoned Dolly, Mrs. Dursley?"

She blessed Lily for having introduced her to this creature before or she'd have had a bad reaction when she'd summoned the elf. The last thing she needed right now was to have Vernon aware of what was going on, though she didn't think he would object to the plan that the Evans sisters had agreed upon.

"Lily's worries have come to pass," the former Evans sister told the elf. "I will meet with my nephew's caretaker in an hour."

The house elf nodded, having been waiting for this and hoping that it wouldn't happen. However, now that it had, she would ensure that her mistress would be informed of the news and the safety of her mistress's young cousin taken care of.

"Dolly will inform Mistress, Mrs. Dursley. Mistress will be at the rendezvous point within the hour."

Petunia was left alone a mere second later when the female elf disappeared with an almost silent pop. She drew in a slow breath to steady herself, heading into the living room and up the stairs.

"Vernon, would you mind looking after Dudley for me for a couple of hours? I've an important errand that's come up."

Her husband, who was tending to their son, called back to his wife.

"Of course not, Pet. Take your time," he told her. "Dudley and I will enjoy our morning together."

"Thank you, Vernon," she said, picking up her handbag and car keys before going back to the living room. Petunia carefully picked up her nephew and headed outside, determined to make it to the destination that Lily had set up.

Two cups of tea and almost an hour later, Petunia was relieved when an elderly woman approached her. She was clad in a black and gray dress suit, accompanied by a strand of tasteful pearls and pearl earrings. Silver hair was coiled into an elegant but simple bun at the back of the woman's head. Judging from the attire and the way the older female held herself, it was obvious that this was a woman of high breeding and education.

"Petunia Evans Dursley?"

At the cultured tone, Petunia rose to her feet in a sign of respect but also to be ready to run with her nephew if the security question wasn't answered correctly. Lily had been very specific in this.

"The former head girl had a unique ability that she shared with her husband. What was it and the form she could take?"

The older woman gave her a nod of respect, knowing what she was doing. James had warned her of the question that would be asked and provided the answer for her to give to his sister-in-law.

"Lady Potter was an animagus and could take the form of a jaguar," she responded, giving the proper answer.

Petunia relaxed slightly, gesturing politely at a chair as she spoke. She was relieved that the question had been answered correctly.

"Please have a seat."

The older woman nodded, sitting gracefully as she did so. She refused the tea when offered before speaking to her companion.

"I am Callidora Black Longbottom," she introduced herself. "James was my cousin through Dorea Black Potter, his mother."

"I'm glad he'll be going to family," Petunia told her, looking at where her nephew was dozing. "Lily didn't give me very much in the way of information as to who was going to take him and where."

"Probably best for your safety and his," the lady told her. "Lily did ensure you have a way to protect your mind from any outside influences?"

The younger lady nodded her head, fingers going to a small ring she wore on her right hand. It had been her mother's, and Lily had laid a strong enchantment on it to help protect against any mental intrusions that could happen.

"She has. She also set up spells to ensure that anyone scanning the house would pick up the presence of my nephew, something about blood wards."

"Clever girl," Callidora murmured, glad to hear that Lily had thought this far ahead. "This should keep the meddling old man away from you and your family. He won't know where Harkin is until the Hogwarts acceptance letters go out. By that time, he will not be able to interfere in custodial issues. Did the Headmaster leave any sort of papers regarding custody for the muggle world?"

Petunia shook her head, not having thought of that until the older woman had brought it up. Thankfully, Lily and James had been a step ahead of them.

"He didn't so how I was supposed to keep up with his inoculations and enroll him in school, I don't know. Lily said to give you this though," she answered, handing Callidora a folder.

The aristocrat opened it, looking over the parchments that the folder contained. The child's birth certificate, medical report, as well as custodial papers had been placed inside of it. The custodial papers held a Gringotts' seal, showing it to be legal and binding once the signatures were in place.

"Mrs. Dursley, I will need you to sign something for me," the Longbottom matriarch told her companion, pulling a special quill out of her purse. "This will ensure that custody of Harkin James Potter goes directly to me and cannot be challenged in court. The quill will use your blood, which is binding, even for non-magical beings."

Petunia nodded, reading over the document. It was fairly straightforward, listing that Harkin would go to Callidora and that whoever had been chosen by anyone other than James or Lily Potter must sign in order to ensure that custody remained where the Potters wished for it to be. She quickly signed her name below her sister's, ignoring the slight prick in a finger as the quill drew her blood to use as ink. Once done, she handed it and the document back to the woman sitting with her.

"Will you keep me up to date in how he's doing? I know I wasn't as involved in Lily's life as much as we both would have liked, but she did write to me between visits and sent me pictures of her family."

"Of course," Callidora reassured her. "He is your nephew, and family is important. When he is old enough, I can also have him write you, if you wish."

She gave the matriarch a rare smile that turned her face from plain to lovely. Petunia was happy to know she would be in touch with her sister's child. Granted, she would never have been able to be a good mother to the boy but being an aunt was something she could do. The woman could send occasional gifts and provide stories of his mother to him as he grew.

"I would enjoy that a great deal. Thank you for taking him, Lady Longbottom."

The elder just smiled in return; unlike her other Black relatives, she had no issues with muggles and Petunia had risen in her estimation by showing her care for her nephew. The Dursley woman was doing the right thing, and Callidora was pleased that James and Lily's plans were falling into place.

"Thank you for acting so swiftly once Harkin was brought to you," she said, rising gracefully. "Now I must go. I need to register this with the bank and begin the steps needed to preserve the belongings his parents kept at the cottage. Mrs. Dursley, was there anything Lily possessed that should go to you?"

"There were a few pieces of jewelry that belonged to our mother," Petunia answered. "Lily and I divided that after she passed. However, I believe those should be held in trust for him in case he marries and has a daughter. She'll be an Evans through him. I'm going to do the same thing in case Dudley has a daughter in the future as well."

"I'll do that then," Callidora told her, watching as Petunia picked up the small child and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be a good boy, Harry," she told him. "Your parents would be proud, and I know you'll be happy with your cousin."

Once the farewell was spoken, she handed the still sleeping boy to the older woman, looking happy that her nephew would be safe and taken care of. Callidora gave her a small smile, then walked away from the café.

After getting to a safe spot, the Longbottom Matriarch apparated to Diagon Alley, heading directly to Gringotts. She knew she needed to get things moving before Dumbledore completely locked everything down.

A goblin teller looked up as she approached, not reacting when he recognized the woman.

"May I help you," he asked, watching her closely as he did so. One never knew with humans as to how they would react to someone non-human.

"I need to speak with the goblin in charge of the Longbottom and Potter accounts," Callidora said, knowing that her request would be carried out discretely.

"Of course," the goblin answered, gesturing for another to take his position. "Follow me, Lady Longbottom."

She followed him out of the main area and into a nicely decorated meeting room, settling into a comfortable chair once the matriarch was left alone to wait. Gray eyes looked down at the bundle she carried, features softening as she examined the tiny one in her arms.

The sound of the door opening drew her attention away from her charge, and she became a bit more alert in posture as three goblins entered the room.

"Lady Longbottom," the tallest one greeted, giving a bow of respect to the woman he had worked with for a very long time.

"Ironfist, may your vaults overflow with gold," the witch greeted politely. "I thank you for your time as well as the time of the others. I know it is valuable to you."

"I have discovered that time spent working with you has been profitable indeed, Lady Longbottom. May I present the goblin working for the Potter Estate, Bronzespear, and the goblin that handles the Black accounts, Darksteel?"

She gave a regal nod, greeting them traditionally. The witch had learned that respecting magical creatures went a long way in ensuring the peace as well as encouraging them to work a bit harder for you as they knew they would be treated well.

"May your vaults overflow with gold," she said to them, turning her gaze back to Ironfist. "While I requested to speak with Bronzespear, I am a bit surprised as well as honored to meet with Darksteel."

The three goblins took a seat, focusing on the intelligent human in front of them. Ironfist nodded at the goblin that managed the Black accounts.

"Your young cousin was arrested and is being sent to Azkaban," he told her. "All for a crime that we know he did not commit, and a trial is not forthcoming. James Potter ensured that we were given legal proof that Sirius Black was not their secret keeper."

"I take it that Walburga has not seen fit to give this information to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

Darksteel shook his head, not surprised that Lady Longbottom had nailed the problem directly on the head.

"She will not hear anything regarding young Sirius Black. At the moment, you are the only member of the House of Black that we have been able to reach in regards to the situation, Lady Longbottom."

She frowned a bit, doing a running tally on where her surviving family members were. It broke her heart to know how few they were in numbers now thanks to some of the beliefs some of them held.

"Arcturus is actually out of the country," Callidora mused. "Pollux retired out of London for the moment to stay out of the way of the problems going on. His health hasn't been the strongest lately. Cassiopeia is at the manor with him, helping Irma look after him since she has healer training. Last I heard, Lucretia and Ignatius were with their family since the loss of the twins. Given their unfortunate associations, the ones closest to Sirius's age will have no desire to aid him."

Her voice trailed off for a moment as she contemplated what needed to be done next to ensure that her charge's godfather was not imprisoned falsely. If her cousin would not do what was right and be loyal to her own blood, then she would do it herself. This miscarriage of justice would not stand.

"Dumbledore has not spoken against this accusation in regards to my cousin?"

"No, my lady, he has not," Darksteel informed her. "In fact, I was informed that he has indeed confirmed that Sirius Black was indeed the Potter's secret keeper."

"That man is going too far to see to it that his will is enforced and forgets that the innocent must be protected. Darksteel, I need Gringotts to work with the firm of Marchbanks and Wenlock to get the information regarding the Potter's secret keeper out into the Wizengamot. Tell them to call in favors if they have to, even ones owed to the Black family. I want Sirius given a trial with the truth potion as quickly as possible, even if it means going to the press with the documentation. I will pay for this service and any expenses that occur, of course."

"It will be done," Darksteel promised, making notes. The goblins didn't like it when their documentation was ignored; it was bad for business.

Callidora set the folder that Petunia had given her onto the table, shifting the weight of the drowsing child so that she could do so without waking him.

"I have the documentation for custody of Harkin James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and fifteenth Marquess of Orkney. It's been signed properly as per the wishes of James and Lily Potter," she said to them.

Bronzespear's eyes gleamed as he took the folder, looking over it to ensure nothing had been missed.

"This legally sets you as both his caretaker and magical guardian," the goblin informed her. "Which is good as Dumbledore has sent in paperwork to try to place himself as Lord Potter's magical guardian, requesting the keys to the Potter vaults. He's trying to seal the wills of Lord and Lady Potter as we speak so we will have to move swiftly to circumvent him. With you having guardianship, this will make it easier to keep the wills open and have the reading of them soon."

"The old man moves quickly," she murmured, frowning slightly. "Why would he want access to the Potter vaults?"

"There's an item he said that the prior Lord Potter agreed to allow him to borrow for a time," Bronzespear answered, pulling the request in front of him. "One invisibility cloak that has been handed down since the time of Ignotus Peverell."

"We can consider that request denied," Callidora told him. "In fact, Harkin's trust vault can be merged back with the main Potter vaults. I will see to it that he has everything he needs, and the money in the trust vault can be used to invest and draw interest with the rest of the fortune his family has worked hard for over the centuries. This way the only way anyone can access the Potter vaults outside of a goblin is with the Potter signet ring. That was recovered, I trust?"

"It was," the goblin assured her. "Dumbledore has started funeral arrangements, but nothing has gone forward due to the fact that he is not blood related. The Ministry will not release their bodies to him because of that issue."

Callidora was grateful that blood held more power over politics in this instance. The higher echelons of the Ministry knew that the Potters had relatives still living, which meant that the family would have the right to determine funerary arrangements for the deceased.

"Let me guess, he wishes to have them buried in the cemetery at Godric's Hollow?"

Bronzespear nodded, fighting back an urge to grin at the look of anger on the Dowager Countess of Glastonbury's face.

"Absolutely not," she answered coldly. "The fourteenth Marquess and Marchioness of Orkney will be buried with their ancestors at Teach na Laochra as is the custom of that line. I will not have their spirits disturbed for being laid to rest in the wrong soil nor will I allow their tombs to be used as a pilgrimage site so Dumbledore can use them as martyrs for his cause."

"As you will it, my lady," the goblin told her. "I will inform your attorney of your wishes and ensure they are carried out."

"I will bring Harkin to Teach na Laochra at various times so he can study his history as well as train as his ancestors have. Otherwise, no one will have access to the grounds and during the funerary rites, no one may enter the keep."

"I will make sure the Potter house elves are informed of this," he told the witch. "There have been motions made to seal the cottage in Godric's Hollow and turn it into a war memorial."

Callidora frowned a bit, thinking on what Bronzespear had told her. A memorial wasn't a bad idea but only if certain criteria had been met.

"It needs to be emptied and the contents placed in trust in the Potter vault for safekeeping. If the Ministry wishes to turn it into a memorial, they will need to negotiate for that. I'll not have property stolen from the Potter estate simply because they feel it needs to be a memorial."

"It will be done," Bronzespear answered, agreeing with the woman's orders so far. He was glad that James Potter had chosen her to look after his son and the interests of the Potter family. "I will bring this to the firm's attention as well and ensure the young lord's interests are well taken care of."

"Good," she said, settling her charge a bit more comfortably on her lap. "There's a few other items that need clearing up. First, James mentioned a prophecy to me. I need to determine what the contents of the prophecy are and have it verified by the best goblin and centaur seers. If it's false, then I will have more ammunition to use against Dumbledore and be able to keep my charge safe against any retaliation in the future.

"Second, I need Harkin examined by your healers to ensure that he has no injury or contamination in regards to what the Dark Lord did. I have a feeling the wretched Headmaster didn't consider that when he brought the child to his aunt's home."

The three goblins looked at each other for a moment. The requests were unexpected, and they were angered at the idea that Dumbledore would have allowed a child to go unattended after facing such a horrible attack. They didn't comment though as the Dowager Countess continued.

"Finally, after the funeral, which will be held after Sirius is taken care of, we will have the will reading here at Gringotts as per tradition. The Wizengamot cannot seal the wills if the magical guardian of the heir overrides their decision."

She rose, shifting her charge in her arms as she did so. Gray eyes watched the trio for a moment before speaking again.

"Ironfist knows how I prefer things done and will work with the two of you to ensure that everything goes smoothly. Do not hesitate to contact me should any problems arise."

Ironfist nodded, rising and bowing to the lady.

"We will contact you as soon as we have the healers lined up for the exam as well as finding out about the prophecy."

"You have my thanks," she answered back. "May our business continue to be prosperous and plentiful."

Now that her business was concluded, Callidora Black Longbottom returned to her home and the new home of one Harkin James Potter. There was much still left to do, the witch knew, and she vowed again to ensure that her little cousin would be ready for whatever lay ahead of him.

Author's End Note – I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it. See everyone next chapter! Laran


	2. And So It Begins

Author's Note - It's astounding how many hits and reviews I received for this story. I hadn't expected such an amazing response to this, and it makes me smile every time I receive notification that the story made another reader intrigued enough to follow or favorite. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or put this story as a favorite.

As far as pairings go, I have had requests for no slash and the like. I'm uncertain if there will be romance in this and if so, what the pairings will be. If it happens, I think it'll go with the adults in the story as teenagers falling in love rarely make it. There's been maybe one couple in my experience who stayed together until death parted them – my grandparents. I'm not saying it can't happen, but I just feel there's other things in the tale that need to be focused on first. If Harry finds someone, it may be in the epilogue. I hope my readers don't mind this. I could change my mind between now and the end of the tale. We'll see. Let me know your thoughts on this, please!

Regarding Harry's name, I don't see it being the name of a family that has a history in nobility. So I gave him a different first name where Harry can be used as a nickname. The name is Irish, meaning deep red or dark red. I see it as a tribute to his mother.

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or even make money from this little story of mine. I wish I did own it because I'd have fixed a few things.

Chapter Two - And So It Begins

The Dowager Countess of Glastonbury slipped through the large doors that guarded the entryway of her home. Her cloak was taken by the head house elf, and Callidora acknowledged the bow with a gentle nod as the witch headed towards the parlor.

"Mimsy," she called, focused on taking care of her ward's needs. There was one house elf in her staff that would provide exactly what was required.

Within seconds, a female house elf clad in a maid's uniform with the Longbottom crest appeared in front of her mistress.

"Mistress summoned Mimsy?"

"Yes, I need the nursery reopened and cleaned. Get as many elves as you need to get it done properly and swiftly. You have a new charge to look after," the witch told the other, hiding a smile at the wide eyed look of glee.

"Mimsy has a baby to watch over?"

"Yes, you do but I am going to hold the elves to silence in regards to our new addition to the household," she told the nursery elf. "The baby is Lord Harkin Potter, my cousin and the son of Lord James Potter."

The house elf straightened up, realizing why the Longbottom elves needed to remain silent in regards to the presence of the child. Too many people would be looking for the boy.

"The house elves of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom will remain silent about who they are watching over, Mistress. We will ensure his safety, happiness, and wellbeing."

"I know you will, Mimsy, and I trust the rest of the elves to do so as well. Now, get the nursery taken care of as quickly as you can. I imagine Harkin will be hungry and in need of a change soon."

The elf brightened and nodded, happy to have someone to watch over. Nursery elves were very often lonely once their charges grew up and no longer needed them.

"Of course, Mistress. Mimsy will see to it immediately and take care of the Little Lord. Would Mistress like some tea?"

Callidora settled in a chair, relaxing for a moment as she contemplated the question.

"I would like a cup of jasmine tea," she instructed the elf, looking at the clock on the mantle. "Perhaps some toast as well. I left early and well before breakfast."

"It will be done, Mistress," Mimsy told her, bowing before disappearing to take care of what was needed before going to handle her charge.

Callidora got maybe half an hour of solitude once little Harkin was taken to be cleaned up and fed before the floo chimed at her. She sighed, getting to her feet and moving towards the fireplace. Her eyes widened when she spotted who it was.

"Augusta?"

"Mother, thank Merlin. I was afraid I wouldn't catch you," came the voice of Augusta Longbottom.

Knowing her daughter-in-law as she did, the older Longbottom dowager frowned and quickly questioned the woman.

"What happened?"

The tone of the woman answering told Callidora that she was frazzled, terrified, and angry. A combination that was unusual for Augusta as her daughter-in-law tended to be very reserved and didn't show emotions typically.

"The Lestrange brothers as well as Bellatrix Lestrange broke into the house and tortured Frank and Alice early this morning," she told the older witch. "I got a call from St. Mungo's stating that they'd been admitted as well as Neville."

Grief and rage shook her for a moment before worry for her grandchildren took precedence. Her voice was soft and calm, knowing her daughter-in-law would need her strength to get through this trial.

"Any status reports on them?"

"Nothing yet, Mother," she answered, sounding concerned and rather upset.

"Right, give me a few moments and I'll floo in. Be waiting for me," Callidora told her, then backed away from the fireplace. After a few orders were given to her staff, she stepped through the floo and emerged into the waiting area of the hospital.

Augusta had been waiting near an entryway, watching everything with a tight expression that revealed very little. Only the older witch knew that her daughter-in-law was at the edge of control.

As she approached the younger witch, a healer called out the family name and both women went to see what the man had to say.

"My ladies," he greeted. "Please follow me. We need to speak about your family and what needs to be done."

Callidora braced herself, having a feeling the news was not good in regards to her grandchildren. One look at Augusta's face told her that the younger woman was also steeling herself against bad news.

The healer led the women to a small office, offering them a seat before taking one himself. The man looked at the two witches, knowing the bulk of the news he had for them was not good. He hated this part of his job honestly.

"First, young Neville seems to be all right," he told them. "He was hit with the Cruciatus Curse and, as near as we can determine, it was only once and not for a lengthy duration of time."

"That curse has never been used on a child of his age that we know of," Callidora told him. "Are there potential side effects?"

"Unknown," the healer said. "Given his youth, the nerves that might have been damaged could heal in time as he grows. You'll just have to observe him and get help if any signs do pop up."

The Longbottom matriarch and her daughter-in-law nodded, knowing that Neville would be watched over carefully. At the nod, the healer continued.

"As far as Franklin and Alice, I'm afraid that I don't have good news. They were held under multiple, prolonged Cruciatus curses and the damage is considerable. We're going to do all we can for them, but they will need to be admitted into the Janus Thickey ward for long term care," he told them.

Both the Dowager Countess and current Countess of Glastonbury paled at the news, hiding the devastation at the thought of the couple never being able to recover from the damage caused by the Unforgivable Curse that had been used on them.

"You will see to it that they are given the best of care," Callidora asked, keeping her voice steady through years of training.

"Of course," he answered, bowing his head. "We know how important they are to your family as well as to the magical community."

"When will my great grandson be discharged from your care?"

"We would like to keep him overnight for observation, just in case," the man responded. "He will be ready to go home in the morning."

The older witch rose gracefully to her feet, determined to see to her family and see for herself as to how they were doing.

"I would like to look in on them and spend some time with Neville," she told him, not leaving it open for questioning.

"My lady, I would ask you to wait until we get your grandchildren stabilized first. You're welcome to visit with young Neville and as soon as a visit with Franklin and Alice is possible, I'll let you know."

"Of course," she told him. "Lead the way please. We'll see our grandson now."

The two that had been seated rose at her command to see Neville, and the healer led them to a small pediatric area. He ushered them into a small room and left them, closing the door so they could spend time privately with the child.

Once they were assured of privacy, Augusta sat down heavily, covering her face for a long moment. She and her son were close, and the news of this attack and its aftermath was one that was weighing her down.

"I don't know what to do."

The admission from her daughter-in-law made the older witch turn, facing the woman she had known since the day Augusta had been betrothed to her son, Beauchamp.

"What do you mean, Augusta?"

"With my Franklin and his wife in hospital like this, I just don't know what to do. Neville is so young," she murmured.

Callidora understood the comment, remembering a conversation she'd had with her son not long ago. Beauchamp had been wanting to go and see his sister, Galatea, for some time now and had often spoken of traveling while his vision held out. He had suffered from a potions accident a few years ago and was steadily losing his eyesight as a result. None of the healers had managed to find a cure and given the circumstances, Beauchamp had asked her to handle the Longbottom affairs until he returned from the trip with his wife, which his mother had agreed to.

"Neville will come home with me," she answered with a soft note of understanding in her voice.

Augusta looked up, wiping the hidden tears from her eyes. She had not expected the older witch to offer such a thing.

"Mother?"

The Matriarch drew her wand, casting a sophisticated silencing spell and privacy charm, before turning to face the other woman.

"I need your witch's oath that what I tell you will not be repeated. In time, the whole family will be under the same oath."

Curious, Augusta drew her wand, holding it at the proper position.

"I, Augusta Longbottom, Countess of Glastonbury, do swear upon my magic that what I am about to hear will never pass my lips or be communicated in anyway until I am given leave by my mother-in-law. So mote it be."

A flare of light encompassed her, showing that magic had witnessed the oath and sealed it. While the woman put her wand away, Callidora shared the secret that had come to be hers to hold.

"I have custody of Lord Harkin Potter," she told her companion, who stared at her for a long moment before speaking.

"James and Lily's boy?"

"The very one," she answered with a nod, then explained what had happened.

"Oh dear Merlin," Augusta muttered. "I never liked that man and warned Franklin it would be better to move to the family manse instead of where Dumbledore said they'd be safe. I just knew the wards on that house wouldn't be enough. I'll be willing to bet my hat that the old codger was hoping something like this would happen in case our Neville is the one in his so-called prophecy and not the Potter child."

"Yes but he underestimated that Neville would have two strong grandmothers behind him, determined to keep him and his cousin safe," Callidora agreed. "And that will be the old coot's downfall in the end. I will take Neville in and raise him along with Harkin as brothers. I will count on you, Galatea, and Beauchamp to come by and spend time with them so they know the other members of the family. The few members of the Black family that I trust will also help with their education and giving them a well rounded family experience as well."

"Of course, Mother, we'll help wherever we can. Are you sure you can handle this alone? I know Algie and Enid would help where they can, but Algie can be a bit eccentric at times."

Callidora laughed, reminded of her daughter-in-law's family. Algie was incredibly eccentric and would keep the boys entertained when he visited.

"True, he is that. If things go well, I will have Sirius close at hand to lend his aid, though it must be done carefully."

"True, the old codger will be watching him if things go in your favor and Sirius is cleared. Especially once the Potter wills are unsealed as well," Augusta murmured.

"I have no doubt he'll have high suspicions as to where Harkin will be. However, Albus Dumbledore was not invited to the reading so he will have no reason to think that his little pawn will have slipped through his fingers," she answered. "Even with the wills unread, he would not be able to control the Potter seat in the Wizengamot since he is not the assigned magical guardian. He won't like that much," she said with a wicked grin.

"It'll be a cloistered life for them," the younger one pointed out, worrying about the isolation.

"I'll have a chat with a few that I know," Callidora told her daughter-in-law. "While Septimus can be trusted, I'm not so certain about Molly and her group. Which is a shame considering Lucretia and Ignatius have been nothing but loving to their niece and nephews. My cousin took Gideon and Fabian's losses very hard."

Augusta nodded, thinking on the situation. Her voice was gentle as she looked back at the older witch.

"Most purebloods keep their heirs isolated from society for the most part so keeping Neville somewhat separated from the public will not draw comment. It's not as if he'd be growing up alone either. The boys would have each other."

"They will indeed," Callidora said with a soft smile. "It'll be just fine."

The conversation slowed to a lull, which was eventually interrupted by the healers. The two women were sent home, knowing visiting hours were coming to an end and Callidora had her own charge to get back to.

When the Dowager Countess came home, the head elf was ready to greet her and provide the messages of the floo calls she had missed. She nodded as she headed towards her private study, the elf at her heels.

"So what did I miss, Toppy?"

"Mistress received a floo call from Tobias Marchbanks," the elf informed her as they entered her study. "Mr. Marchbanks said to tell Mistress that he has received the instructions and paperwork from Gringotts and has already begun to gain the allies needed in the Wizengamot without alerting Dumbledore or Crouch in what's trying to be done. Mr. Marchbanks said that a trial should be presented possibly in a day or two, and he will call in a favor with Minister Bagnold in order to see it done. He will floo back with any further information as he receives it."

"Good," she responded, sitting at her desk. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes Mistress. The Gringotts' goblin, Bronzespear, also called to say that the house elves at Teach na Laochra have been contacted and instructed them in regards to funeral arrangements. He also spoke with the head house elf, and a team of house elves are currently emptying the cottage in Godric's Hollow with the instructions to bring everything to Bronzespear for inventory. Anything damaged will be repaired and stored within the young lord's vault for him to look over once he is of age. As for the cottage itself, Bronzespear said to inform Mistress that Mr. Tobias Marchbanks is of the same mindset as Mistress in regards to converting it into a war memorial. Both Mr. Marchbanks and Gringotts will represent the Potter Lord's interest and make an offer to the Ministry when the time is right."

Callidora looked very pleased with the events as they were unfolding so far. She hoped that no snags would be caused to slow things down.

"That is excellent news, Toppy. I need you to inform the other houses within the Longbottom estate that we are in mourning for the traditional period for the loss of Marquess and Marchioness. I expect the houses to follow through and show the proper etiquette for this."

Toppy bowed his head, knowing his mistress would definitely observe protocol considering the family ties.

"Toppy has already had the other elves pull out the funerary colors and ensure they were clean and ready for Mistress's command."

"A step ahead of me as usual, Toppy," she said with a soft smile. "I also need Mimsy to be informed that she will have a second charge added to her care and will be brought to the nursery tomorrow morning."

Large eyes blinked at her, surprised by that announcement.

"Toppy shall do so, Mistress. May Toppy ask who is coming to bless this family with their presence?"

"My great grandson, Neville, will be released from the hospital tomorrow. You may inform the staff that Master Franklin and Mistress Alice were harmed during an attack and will remain at St. Mungo's hospital for some time yet. I need you to go through the elves bonded to the estate and pick three or four to ensure that my grandson and his wife are tended to properly. They will keep on rotation so that no one is worn out and ensure Franklin and Alice receive extra care and protection."

The elf looked very distressed at that. All of the elves that served the Longbottom family were very fond of their masters and mistresses. Master Franklin and Mistress Alice were very special people and to know they had been hurt like this was a devastating thing to all of them.

"Toppy will do so, Mistress. We all hope for their recovery."

"So do I, Toppy; so do I. For now, we have to focus on the things at hand and keep our charges safe and happy. Since there will be two children under the age of two, make sure Mimsy has help at hand for cleaning as well as watching over the boys. They'll be reaching a difficult age fairly quickly, and I'm sure an extra set of hands will not go amiss."

"Toppy will be seeing it done, Mistress."

Callidora nodded, reaching for her quill. She knew the house elf was very dedicated to his position and would ensure everything was taken care of.

Toppy left his mistress to her correspondence, knowing she would call for assistance if she needed it.

Once alone, the gray eyes closed as tears slid down her cheeks. The Longbottom matriarch wept for the losses that had occurred, knowing that her grandson and granddaughter-in-law would never recover from what the Lestrange siblings and Bellatrix had done. The burden of pain was heavier knowing that Bellatrix, a blood relation to the Longbottom family, had done this.

The witch grieved in silence for a while before pulling herself together and erased all evidence of the mourning she had done. Callidora closed her eyes against the headache the weeping had given her, breathing in slowly as she did so. There was a lot to be done, and it grieved her to know she had to handle so much of this right now.

With a sigh, she picked up her quill and began writing letters to the remaining members of the Black family. She informed them of the death of their family members, the Potters, as well as the fact that Bellatrix had gone against her own kin in using curses against them. Despite the family's odd leanings at times, family was important.

Callidora had plans for Bellatrix, which hinged on Sirius being cleared. She also had plans for the Lestrange brothers, and the Dowager Countess would not be denied this at all. Revenge would be bittersweet, she mused to herself.

Her letter writing was interrupted by her house elf appearing within her private study.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, Mistress, but you have a visitor," the elf informed her.

"Who is it, Toppy," she asked, setting her quill down after signing the last letter and sealing it.

"Minister Bagnold, Mistress, and she seemed rather insistent on speaking with you," he replied, knowing that his mistress wanted to speak with said minister.

"I see," she murmured, rising gracefully. "Escort her to the formal sitting room and offer her tea, then let her know I shall be with her in a few moments. Also, tell Daisy that I need a black dress with appropriate accessories to be laid out for me to change," she ordered, knowing it would be done.

Toppy agreed and headed out to fulfill her orders while the woman went up to her suite to change clothing and make sure her face showed no signs of the grieving she had done earlier. When she entered her bedroom, she found that her personal elf had laid out the apparel as requested.

Callidora changed clothing, making sure to keep her jewelry simple to reflect the mourning status of the family, and then went to greet her guest. In truth, she was eager for this conversation because she wanted to make a few changes as well as try to rip the rug out from beneath quite a few people's feet with what she had to tell the Minister of Magic.

Minister Millicent Bagnold looked tired as she rose to greet her hostess when the matriarch entered the room. She gave a light curtsy to the Dowager Countess, who nodded in response and took her seat.

"Welcome to my home, Minister," the older woman said in a soft but easily heard voice. Her hands were graceful as she poured the tea, offering it to her guest, who accepted the cup gratefully.

"Thank you, my lady," the stressed woman responded, doctoring her tea up before taking a long sip. She set the cup down with a soft sigh, looking over at the gray eyed woman. "Before I begin, I offer my condolences to the losses your family has experienced. I am grateful that your great grandson will be able to return home soon."

"Thank you, Minister Bagnold," Callidora replied. "I was grievously shocked by what happened to my grandchildren and am doubly more so with the loss of the Potters as well as the happenings with Sirius Black."

The Minister of Magic frowned for a moment, collecting her thoughts after the mention of the Potters.

"I had forgotten the Longbottoms were related to the Potters," she said, brushing a short lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, through me," the older woman answered. "Dorea and I were cousins, and I was very fond of James and Lily. They visited me quite often together after their marriage, and Harkin was always fun to spoil when I got to see him. Sirius thought the same as well." 

"Which makes it difficult to believe that he betrayed the Potters by giving their secret to You-Know-Who," Millicent replied. "Which is one of the reasons I am here. I was told by your attorneys that you had some issues you wanted to talk to me about away from ears that shouldn't be listening?"

Callidora set her tea cup down, nodding as she did so. This was the opening she badly needed.

"Yes, I do have several issues that need addressing. First and foremost is my cousin, Sirius Black. He was not the Potter's secret keeper."

"Good Merlin, my lady, are you sure of this? I have it on good authority that he was the one Lord Potter trusted with the Fidelius charm," the Minister said, looking very startled by the news she'd been given.

"If said information came from one Headmaster of Hogwarts, I would take anything he tells you with great caution," she advised. "I have documented proof that Lord Potter left with his goblin account manager. It states that Sirius was not the secret keeper and explains why they did not announce this fact. Dumbledore had to have known this because he cast the charm himself."

The startled look faded into a nauseated expression as the female government official contemplated what she had been told. Her hostess had no reason to hide the truth from her or mislead her in any way.

"Inform your attorney that Lord Black's trial will begin tomorrow morning at seven," she said. "He will be the first in a long series of trials to be had. I was going to let Crouch take care of this, but it seems I need to keep a firmer hold on things as I know Dumbledore has his ear. I don't take kindly to being lied to."

"I will do so," she said to her, pleased with the show of the iron will the minister needed to get through these troubling times. "Might I make a suggestion, Minister?"

"Please do," the woman answered. "I will gladly take any suggestion you have to offer as I know you will not mislead me."

"You have my word as a witch that I will not do so," Callidora answered. "My advice to you is this. Use veritaserum in every case. No one, not even accomplished Occlumens, can withstand the potion. Do not let anyone wearing the Dark Mark within England leave the Ministry without being put on trial. Also, there's a bit of information you should know before the trials begin."

Millicent nodded, leaning forward to listen. The use of the truth potion was a good idea, and the woman had no desire to allow any Death Eater out of her clutches without a trial first.

"What information is that, my lady?"

"After Regulus Black died, I took it upon myself to investigate marks such as the ones Voldemort used and found that you have to take such oaths willingly, meaning the Imperius curse could not have been used to force them into it.

"That doesn't mean some of them were not blackmailed into taking the mark, so you will have to question each one shrewdly, Minister. Others, like Regulus, might have recanted within their minds and worked to try to bring Voldemort down."

The overwhelmed Minister looked even more so for a moment before her resolve hardened.

"I've half a mind to have the convicted Death Eater that took the mark freely and did not recant before Voldemort's fall Kissed immediately."

"To be honest, most of the Wizengamot would very much agree with you," Callidora answered. "Voldemort made those of dark magical alignment look very bad indeed, and the turmoil has damaged a lot in the way of the economy. Add to the point that there are rituals that could prevent the madman from dying completely. If you have the convicted ones Kissed, he has a limited power base to return to, if he returns at all."

"The idea of him coming back is sickening, so I hope the worry is just that, a worry that has no foundation to it. I will be calling the Wizengamot together tomorrow morning for the trials," the younger woman told her hostess. "I know Dumbledore will try to speak up, but I have plans to handle that. Will your son be there?"

"Beauchamp is leaving the country soon to see my daughter," Callidora informed her. "I will be there to speak for the Longbottom family as well as handle any votes that are called."

"Good, I'm glad. Is there anything I can do to repay you for this information and the advice you've offered," Millicent asked her.

"There are two things I will need assistance with," the Longbottom matriarch replied. "First, the Lestrange brothers and my treacherous cousin, Bellatrix, need to pay for what was done to my grandchildren and great grandson."

A cold look crossed the Minister's face when she thought about what had been done to an innocent child.

"Oh I can guarantee that the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom will receive generous compensation from the House of Lestrange," she told Callidora. "And the second request?"

"This is actually a multiple part one in regards to my cousin, Lord Harkin Potter," she replied. "First off, before anything is said, I am magically and legally his guardian. Albus Dumbledore will be trying to claim that position, and both Lily and James made arrangements so that his desires in this won't happen. That being said, I am not going to let it be known that I am Harkin's magical guardian. The Potter vote will not be available to Dumbledore nor am I going to give him suspicions that his manipulations are falling apart on him. Wills read or not, magic knows who should be holding the vote for the House of Potter."

Millicent Bagnold looked even more sickened as she recalled a conversation she'd had just hours ago.

"I asked him hours ago about Lord Potter's placement, and he assured me that he'd placed him in a home behind the strongest wards possible and would be taken care of. He never mentioned what Lord James or Lady Lily wanted in regards to their son if the unthinkable happened to them," she said, hand to her mouth. "Have the wills been opened?"

"Rest assured, things are as they should be. Everything is in hand," Callidora reassured the upset woman. "The Potter heir is in a safe place, and the legal matters are being taken care of. I just need your help in diverting Dumbledore's attention away from me."

"Consider it done, my lady, and I will make no decisions regarding the Potter estate without consulting you or your attorneys," the younger lady answered the one who had advised her.

"I appreciate that. Dumbledore has begun the process of having their Wills sealed as well as having the cottage in Godric's Hollow turned into a monument of sorts," Callidora began. "I need him to believe that the Wills were sealed."

"Again, it will be done," Millicent said in answer. "As to the monument, I will ensure that the Potter Estate is paid above the current market value for the house and grounds. Has it been emptied of personal effects? I don't wish for Lord Potter to lose any mementos of his parents."

"It's being seen to now," she told her. "Again, the lawyers and Gringotts will handle all of this. They are very discrete."

"Good," the Minister muttered. "I cannot believe what that crazy old coot is trying to do. I am going to have to clean house in regards to the Ministry because I know You-Know-Who wasn't the only one to try to infiltrate there."

"I do not envy you that task, Minister, but I do wish you the best of luck."

The younger woman rose, smiling grimly as she did so.

"You have my thanks, Lady Longbottom, for the wonderful tea and chat. I will see you tomorrow morning at seven."

Callidora rose, giving her a partial smile as she replied to the other woman's comment. Her duty for now was done, and she was delighted with the results so far.

"I shall be there," she reassured her, walking the Minister to the floo. "After all, we have a great deal of rebuilding to do."

"That we do, my lady. That we do. Once again, I thank you and offer my condolences for the losses you have gone through."

With that, Millicent went back to her office, leaving a satisfied Dowager Countess to make a few floo calls to begin preparing for tomorrow's events. There was much to get done.

Author's End Note – I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter; it was a lot of fun to work on. Please let me know what you think of it. If you are a reader on AFF and wish to know when stories are updated, check my profile as my yahoo group URL is posted there. Have a great one and thanks for reading! ~Laran


	3. Trials

Author's Note – You guys are brilliant, simply brilliant. The reviews I've received have been amazing, and I hope I continue to please as this story unfolds. I do know it seems that Callidora is thwarting Dumbledore at all turns, but it will even up eventually to make the plot more interesting. In regards to the issue with Regulus, please be patient. I'll resolve that issue in a few more chapters, I promise, and I thank that reviewer for pointing that fact out. I wasn't able to answer you as you've got your account set so that messages can't be sent.

Without further drama, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer – I do not own "Harry Potter" nor do I make any money from this story. I just enjoy manipulating the characters for my own evil enjoyment.

Chapter Three: Trials

For such an early hour of the morning, the Ministry of Magic was very full of activity as people went to the assigned courtroom to begin the trials for every Death Eater that had been apprehended. Some of them had given names of other members of Voldemort's group as soon as they had been caught, hoping to avoid a serious punishment. Once those names had been written down, aurors had been dispatched to bring them in, resulting in very full holding cells.

Callidora Longbottom, clad in a morning dress and robes of the finest black silk, waited in the seat her son usually sat in during meetings and trials. Beauchamp and Augusta were taking Neville to her home and then heading out to take the trip that he'd been wanting to leave on for some time. She didn't mind taking her son's position and despite the early hour, the Dowager countess was actually looking forward to what would happen today.

Gray eyes watched as the Headmaster of Hogwarts entered the chambers, looking rather flamboyant in his obnoxiously colored robes. She could not believe he would wear such things given the solemn circumstances that were happening today. Judging from the expressions on her fellow Wizengamot members, the rest of the group was not exactly thrilled with the man's attire or demeanor.

Callidora knew she had been spotted by the man but before he could move to speak with her, Minister Bagnold came in and addressed the assembled body before the courtroom could fill with viewers and attorneys.

"I thank the Wizengamot for coming this morning, and I will be brief considering the amount of cases we have to listen to," she told the group. "Due to the current state of affairs, I am extending the wartime status we have been under for some time and am also enacting Article Eleven, which states that during trials held within wartime status, the Wizengamot is there to observe and give a guilty/not guilty verdict. The questioning shall be done by the Minister alone," she informed them, watching the expressions on the witches and wizards' faces. "Now, let us allow the people in so we can call the first case."

The Longbottom Matriarch hid her pleasure behind a calm expression as she viewed the look on Dumbledore's face. It was blatantly obvious that the man was highly displeased with what the Minister had done, knowing he would not be able to influence the proceedings at all. The Article Bagnold had enacted meant that nothing could be done until she released the Ministry from its current status of being at war.

Millicent Bagnold moved to her table, gesturing for the assembled aurors to open the doors to allow the people into courtroom. After everyone was settled, she addressed the new group.

"The trials will begin momentarily; I have enacted Article Eleven in light of keeping things moving in a swift but fair manner," she told them. "You are allowed to observe the proceedings in order to report the events to the rest of the magical world, but there will be no noise or drama. I will not hesitate to eject troublemakers so consider yourselves warned. Aurors are on stand by to enforce my decision."

Callidora watched as the court officers began the proceedings, hiding her pleasure when she spotted Walburga in the audience. That meant her letters had been received, and the family was supporting her as best as they could under the circumstances.

"The first case is now being called," came the words of the court bailiff. "The Ministry of Magic against Sirius Black, heir to the House of Black."

It was a toss up as to what caused the low stir from the audience when her cousin's case was announced. Either it was his name or his appearance, not that it mattered a great deal to Callidora. She was pleased to see that her instructions had been followed to the letter, which she could tell when her cousin entered the courtroom.

Tobias Marchbanks had been at the prison area hours before the trials were scheduled to begin and had been allowed to see Sirius Black to inform him of the situation. A letter, penned by Callidora, had been given to the man to read, which contained a terse explanation and set of orders that he was to follow. She pretty much had informed him of what he needed to do and that she had taken care of issues that were important to his heart. Sirius, knowing Callidora was one of his better family members, had agreed to the conditions and listened carefully to the attorney's follow up advice.

Gray eyes held a muted look of satisfaction when the young man entered the courtroom, looking calm and collected. Thanks to her foresight, he was dressed in a nice suit and silk robes, both in black to reflect the state of mourning for the House of Black. His hair was tied back neatly from his face, giving him the regal appearance that would help with what had been planned.

"Sirius Black, you are being brought before this court today to answer to the charges of murder and treason," the Minister told the man after he stood in front of the chair where the accused would sit. "You will be given veritaserum and answer the questions given to you. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Madam Minister," he answered in a low voice, sitting when ordered to do so. Sirius opened his mouth as a potions master, a trusted member of the Bagnold family, instructed him to do so and was given the required drops needed to put him under the potion's influence.

"What is your name," the potions master asked, testing to see if the potion had taken hold yet.

"Sirius Orion Black," the scion of the House of Black answered in a soft monotone voice.

"What House were you sorted into during your time at Hogwarts," the master asked again, verifying the results.

"Gryffindor," he responded.

The potions master turned to the minister, giving a small bow as he reported his findings to her.

"He is under the serum's influence and is ready for questioning, Madam Minister."

"Thank you," she answered, rising to her feet as she focused her attention on the accused in front of her. "Sirius Black, were you ever a Death Eater?"

"No, I am not nor was I ever," he answered.

"Were you the secret keeper for Lord James Potter's family," she asked him, going straight to the heart of the matter.

"No, I was not," he told her, causing a mild stir behind him that was hushed by a sharp glare from the woman.

"Who was the secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius answered her. "He was chosen because no one would think James would trust him with something of that magnitude."

"That is why you went after him?"

"Yes, I was going to make the rat pay for what he had done."

Millicent nodded, going into her next question. She wanted to get this over with, knowing the man was innocent of what he'd been arrested for.

"Did you kill the muggles that were on the street when you cornered Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, I did not. I was about to hex him when he cut his finger off and used a dark blasting hex on a gas line," he answered. "He turned into a rat and scurried off while I was disoriented from the explosion."

"Turned into a rat?"

"Yes, he is an animagus and his form is that of a rat," the Black heir told her. "He was able to use that form to escape the aurors when they arrived."

Well that made things a bit more challenging, she thought to herself, making notes to give to the auror division. The Minister wanted Pettigrew found and brought to justice for what he had done.

"Administer the antidote," she told the potions master, who was quick to obey her order. Once the potion was out of his system, the woman looked to the silent man before turning to the Wizengamot.

"There is no proof of any wrong doing on the part of Sirius Orion Black, and I move for a dismissal of all charges. Agreed?"

A vast majority of the wands lit up with a green glow, telling the Minister that her recommendation was approved. She gave them a small bow before turning back to the waiting man.

"Sirius Orion Black, you have been cleared of all charges and are free to go. Please accept the apologies of this court as well as the Ministry of Magic for the treatment you have endured. You also have my sincere condolences for the losses you have sustained and my personal assurance that we will bring the traitor to justice," she told him.

Sirius rose, giving her a light bow before breaking his silence.

"I accept your apologies and sympathies, Madam Minister. If I may beg a few moments of this assembled body's time?"

"Of course," the woman answered, knowing that this had to be something Callidora had probably suggested to her cousin. Given the circumstances, she could give the man a few moments to do whatever it was he needed to do.

He bowed once again, giving her a smile before straightening up. The heir to the House of Black accepted his wand, which had been offered to him by an auror once the Minister had declared the man innocent.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Black, do hereby claim the title left to me by my deceased father, Lord Orion Black," he called out, wand gleaming brightly as his magic called out while he spoke the ritual words.

An ebony box, bearing the seal of the Black family, appeared on the table in front of the Minister. The woman rose, carrying the box to him. She waited in silence as he opened it and removed a signet ring from the velvet lining that it had rested in.

As Callidora watched, Sirius placed the heavy white gold ring onto his right hand and the signet glowed hotly before cooling. That the man was still alive and the ring was still on his hand was proof that he had been deemed worthy. When the glow died down, both Callidora and Walburga rose from their seated positions and sank into a curtsy, paying tribute to the new lord of their house.

Sirius turned when Callidora raised her head, nodding towards where his mother was. A look of surprise and then soft happiness settled into his eyes for a moment when he realized that his surviving parent had come to his trial and was now showing her support for him.

"Viscount Black of Dyntagell," the Minister addressed him, pulling him from his thoughts. "Your seat amongst your peers of the Wizengamot awaits you."

"Thank you, Madam Minister," he answered, striding up to the raised area where the Wizengamot sat. It didn't take much time before he was seated beside Callidora, showing unity amongst the family.

"Nicely done," the older woman whispered in a voice that was too low for anyone but her cousin to hear.

"Thank you, cousin," he whispered in return, then softly told her that he would hear the rest of her story after the session was over. There was a lot to be shared, Sirius knew, and he hoped that things would continue to go well as it had so far today.

The two sat there, listening to the interrogations as each case was presented to the Minister and Wizengamot. There were a few rare ones that had been blackmailed into becoming a Death Eater and had shared with the group that they had tried to do the bare minimum so that their families wouldn't be harmed. Those were the ones that received clemency when sentenced, usually in a form of community service in order to allow them a chance to rebuild the faith between themselves and the public.

The first of the more interesting cases was that of Severus Snape, Potions Apprentice and most recently, spy for Albus Dumbledore. Callidora knew of the animosity that her cousin held for the man and had spoken harshly to him about it multiple times over the years as she felt the harassment bordered the hatred their family held for muggles.

The veritaserum was applied by the potions master and once the usual vague expression overtook the prisoner's face, the floor was given to the Minister of Magic.

"State your name."

"Severus Tobias Snape," the ebon haired male answered.

"What was the House you were sorted into during your time at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin," the flat voice intoned.

The potions master turned to the Minister, who rose once again to begin the questioning.

"Severus Snape, are you a Death Eater?"

"I am marked as one," he answered.

The answer was rather telling in a way, Callidora mused. It seemed the young man didn't identify himself as a Death Eater, which told her that the boy must have been forced into it somehow. Apparently, Minister Bagnold shared her opinion due to her next question for Snape.

"Did you willingly take the mark?"

"No, I did not."

Millicent remained focused on him, determined to find out why such an intelligent and talented brewer would wreck his future like this.

"Why did you take it?"

"To keep my best friend and sister from being killed due to her blood status."

She tilted her head, having heard rumors of the bond he'd shared with a certain former lady.

"You speak of Lady Potter, am I correct?"

"Yes, Minister, I do."

"Why do you call her sister? From what I understand, Lady Potter had only one sibling and that was a sister, not a brother."

Severus softly revealed something that only a small amount of people knew.

"Lily and I performed a blood bonding ceremony before we started Hogwarts. My mother had the information on the ritual, which we performed once we realized there was a possibility of us being separated depending on the outcome of the Sorting. We both wanted confirmation that nothing could split us up."

Judging from the sound Sirius made, it was obvious to Callidora that he had not known of the status between the two friends. She would have to ensure that her cousin made amends when the time was right.

"What actions did you take during your time since you were marked?"

"I was instructed to gain my potions mastery as swiftly as possible," he replied. "My half blood status created some friction within the ranks until my mother's lineage was discovered. I was left alone after that as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named required my time be spent in study and brewing."

"Do you have any loyalty to Voldemort?"

"No, I do not and would do all I could to bring him down."

Bagnold nodded, gesturing for the antidote to be administered. Once she knew the man was free of its influence, she spoke.

"Given you were coerced into taking the Mark, I will grant you clemency. You will spend five years in community service, finishing your potions mastery with the Brewers Guild at St. Mungos. Once the mastery is gained, you will spend time brewing potions needed for the hospital as well as researching possible cures for afflictions that have no remedies at this time. Any new potions you create will be registered to you," she said to him.

Callidora could see Dumbledore fume for a moment before calming himself. She hid a smirk, looking towards the young man being sentenced. Somehow, she had a feeling they had kept the Headmaster from using the grieving young man.

"I understand, Madam Minister, and thank you for this chance," Snape said, bowing politely before he was dismissed.

The Longbottom matriarch said nothing as the next name was called. This would be a challenge for both families involved.

Author's End Note – Now who is next on the stand? We will find out soon enough! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it and if you're reading on a site that doesn't give update alerts, look at my profile for my yahoo group link. I post notifications there. See everyone next chapter, Laran.


End file.
